


An Absence of Bruises

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	An Absence of Bruises

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [slash](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [star trek](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
  
  
_**New Trek Fic: An Absence of Bruises**_  
**Title**: An Absence of Bruises  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings** None  
**Summary**: Written for the [Kirk/McCoy fic and art challange](http://community.livejournal.com/kirk_mccoy/35262.html). My prompt was _15\. The boys get drunk after exams, wake up in the same bed naked, and can't remember what happened. Points for there being awkward morning-after talk._. This is set in some nebulous period after Earth is saved, but before Jim gets the Enterprise permanently. I figure the cadets would still have to formally complete their Academy exams even after all that drama!  
**Disclaimer**: Star Trek created by Gene Rodenberry. This is a work of derivative fiction, written for pleasure not profit.

 

 

The bar was crowded, noisy with the chatter and cheers of half the graduating class at the academy celebrating the end of exams. Jim finished his drink and slammed the glass down, the buzz of the alcohol fizzing pleasantly through him.

"Ready for another Bones? You're lagging behind."

He nudged him companionably, them without waiting for an answer, signalled the server.

"Unlike you I do have some self-control," Bones remarked mildly.

"Come on!" Jim said, looking round at the group of his class and crew mates gathered at the table. "No more exams. Ever!"

"It's not like you ever revise anyway," Rickets said, face sour.

"Hey," Jim spread his arms wide, "what can I say? Just natural talent I guess."

He pushed his way to the bar through the crush.

"Another round," he said, grinning at the cute server. "We've got some celebrating to do!"

A short while later he beamed as the server set down the pitcher of Venusian Sunrises, the shots of Talaxian fire whisky, and the round of good old-fashioned classic Bud. Oh yeah, he thought happily to himself, raising his shot glass in a toast, this was going to be an _awesome_ night.

***

"Oh God," Jim groaned. His head felt like like a squadron of Warbirds was launching an attack from inside of it. He didn't want to risk opening his eyes in case they fell out of his head, which at the moment felt like a very distinct possibility. He shifted slightly, trying to debate whether it was worth the effort to get out of bed, and felt the weight of an arm across his body.

Hmmmmm.

He cautiously moved his feet, and they brushed against his bed partner's legs.

Hairy, muscular, masculine legs.

Well, that was-a unusual, but not unknown. There'd been his hand-to-hand combat instructor, his first year at the Academy, and a couple of guys since. When it came to having a good time, he liked to think of himself as an equal-opportunity kind of guy.

Except, he couldn't _remember_ hooking up with any guys last night. In fact, he couldn't remember much at all about last night.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to open his eyes.

He cracked one eye open cautiously, squinting at the sun streaming in through his blinds. When the pain receded, he opened the other eye. Trying to move his head as little as possible, he looked down at the arm across his chest. It was a nice arm, as arms went. Muscular. Nice hand too, with long, elegant, strong-looking fingers, and a ring on the pinky finger. A very _familiar_ ring. A ring he'd seen being bought by its owner.

"Bones!" he croaked. Then, more loudly, "BONES!" He wriggled out from under Bones' arm, and shook his ('naked!' his mind put in) shoulder until Bones opened one eye groggily and peered up at him.

"Unless there's a Romulan invasion right this fucking minute just shut up," Bones growled, drawl all morning-husky, stupidly hot, even in Jim's shocked state.

"I'm naked!" Jim pointed out, a little hysterically. He yanked the blanket down a little. "And so are you!"

Bones grabbed the blanket back, apparently actually awake now, and clutched it around his waist with something that sounded almost like a squawk. He glared at Jim.

"This is your fault," he accused.

"What is?" Jim asked, trying not to get distracted by naked Bones. It was difficult though; the hot glare pinning him back against the pillows, Bones' hair all mussed from its normally perfect state as though someone had been tugging on it, it was all the stuff of several fantasies. If he'd finally gotten Bones into his bed it seemed almost cruel that he couldn't _remember_ it.

"This!" Bones said, gesturing between them. "You, us! Dammit Jim, think with your head instead of your dick for once!"

He pushed himself more fully up into a sitting position, and the blanket fell away and pooled onto the floor. Jim took a second to appreciate the view (seriously, the ex-wife was missing out on more than just conversation, because _damn_ that was a nice dick) before he said

"How do you know it wasn't your idea? You could have been lusting after me for years and taken advantage of me in my weakened state!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Shouting had been a bad idea.

"As if I-" Bones began, then he cut himself off as Jim winced at his raised voice.

"Look," he said, more softly, "What's the last thing you remember?" He slid out of bed and bent to rummage around on the desk on his side of the room. Jim looked him over appreciatively. He'd seen Bones shirtless before, but had had no idea about the trim waist, toned legs, and _very_ fine ass. Bones had been holding out on him, it seemed.

"Ummm," he said, searching his memory, "the round of shots we did with those engineering cadets- you know, the ones who were trying to get thrown out of every bar on campus by the end of the night?" He tilted his head to the side and let Bones press the hypospray to his neck. The headache began to recede.

"What about you?" he asked as Bones gave himself a shot.

"I'm a bit behind you," Bones said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Last thing I remember is Gaila betting Sulu he couldn't fit seven pickles in his mouth at once."

Jim frowned. He remembered that, and it had been messy.

"So, somewhere in-between the engineers and this morning we had sex," he said, just to get everything clear.

"May have had sex," Bones corrected. "I'm seeing no evidence."

"Hey, just because my ass doesn't ache-wait, does yours?" Jim asked getting sidetracked. He shifted some more. Nope, whatever else had happened, it hadn't involved him getting fucked.

"No! Take this seriously, for god's sake," Bones said sharply, glaring at him again.

"Hey, we woke up naked, in bed, and you were spooning me. It's a pretty logical explanation."

He was still pissed off he couldn't _remember_.

"Don't go all Vulcan on me," Bones said. He frowned and studied Jim closely, then stood up and tugged the blanket off him. Jim just let him look. He had no illusions about his body, and really, it was only fair considering how long he'd spent ogling Bones over the years.

"We didn't have sex. You've got no marks on you," Bones said finally.

"What?" Jim asked, confused. He looked down at himself, and, other than a few bruises from the fight on the Narada, Bones was right.

"I, uh," Bones broke off, suddenly awkward, and started again. "I like to bite, OK? It used to drive my ex mad."

That was a visual Jim really didn't need, especially lying naked in Bones' bed. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of Bones' mouth on him, nipping and biting and sucking and....

"And you don't have any marks that I can see," Bones' voice broke in, interrupting his fantasy.

"Why are you so determined that we _didn't_ have sex?" he asked. He was beginning to feel pissed off at Bones' constant denial- while he'd never really thought Bones swung that way, the evidence was pretty damning. "Maybe you just didn't feel like biting me, you ever think of that?"

Suddenly Bones was right up in his personal space.

"Believe me," he said, voice husky and dripping with slow heat, "I'd bite you. Mark up all that pretty skin, so the next person you fucked would know someone _else_ had a claim on you."

Bones leaned forward slowly, hands either side of Jim's shoulders, and Jim felt his whole body flush with heat as Bones leaned closer, closer, lips hovering above his neck. He knew his eyes were probably blown with arousal because Bones was, he was going to-

The comm beeped.

"Don't answer," Jim said, finally remembering he had hands, and grabbing Bones around the waist. His skin was warm and smooth under his fingertips, and he couldn't believe he'd had the chance to touch his fill, and _forgotten_ it.

"Could be important," Bones murmured, lips a breath away from his pulse point. He got to his feet and sauntered over to the comm. Jim suppressed a noise of frustration.

"McCoy," Bones said, flipping the switch.

"Mornin' Bones," Rickets' disgustingly cheery voice filled the room. "How's Kirk this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Bones asked sharply, but Jim could already guess. This was payback. Payback for the time he'd told that Bajoran girl Rickets had the hots for that Rickets belonged to a little-know earth cult that only had sex three times a year, and that considered the letter B unclean. It had seemed funny, at the time.

"You and he were completely shitfaced. Dead to the world," Rickets continued. "We had to carry you home and put you to bed. Naked, of course."

"No way were we going to pass on that opportunity," another voice put in. Nguyen, Jim recognised. Maybe he shouldn't have borrowed her car that one time. Some stains you just couldn't get out of the seats. "Oh, and we took pictures. They should be all over the campus by now." She sounded way too cheery for someone who, the last thing Jim could remember, had been on her fifth Sunrise.

"When I get my hands on you," Bones growled, but Rickets just laughed again and cut the signal.

Bones turned round and scowled.

"So. I was right," he said.

"Yeah," Jim nodded. He felt suddenly foolish, regretting something that hadn't even happened. He slid out of bed and found his boxers, folded neatly on the chair. That should have been a clue, he thought. He was never that tidy. He tugged them on, and picked up his shirt, trying to push down the feeling that he'd lost the only chance he might ever have with Bones.

"I'm going to get breakfast. You coming?"

He just wished Bones would put some damn clothes on. He was just standing there, lost in thought, chin propped on his fist. He'd seen that pose a million times, and he knew the next time he saw it he'd instantly imagine Bones naked. Which was, well, not much different that usual, truth be told.

"No, I don't think so," Bones said, padding towards him slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, panic rising. He found himself walking backwards as Bones advanced. If Rickets and Nguyen had screwed things up between him and Bones they'd live to regret it.

"We've had the awkward morning after without the night before," Bones said. He was close now, very close, and Jim felt his back hit the wall as Bones crowded him against it.

"Seems like I should at least get something out of it," Bones continued. He closed the gap between them, and closed his hands around Jim's hips, hands stroking up under his open shirt. Jim spread his legs automatically, and couldn't suppress a shudder when Bones' leg slipped between his own, thigh pushing _up_ and rubbing just right.

"What's the matter kid?" Bones asked, voice teasing and low. "Cat got your tongue? Or worried you won't live up to your own hype?"

The look on his face was wicked, lips tilted into a smirk, eyes full of heat, and Jim hauled him forward with both hands on his ass, grinding against thigh as he ran his tongue around the shell of Bones' ear.

When Bones shuddered in turn he whispered

"Bite me."

And, gratifyingly, Bones did just that.


End file.
